Social Contract
General Info We are playing a Pathfinder campaign set in the same world as our D&D 3.5 campaign. The campaign does not have a set duration. I am willing to keep this going so long as people still want to play. House Rules We have a page for that. (Under Construction) Books Absolutely Allowed Books (Generally don't need GM consultation) * Core Rulebook (6th Ed) * Advanced Player's Guide (2nd Ed) * Ultimate Magic * Ultimate Combat Selectively Allowed Books (Give me a heads up when using stuff from these books) * Advanced Race Guide * Advanced Class Guide (Except items/equipment, etc) Specifically Disallowed Books * Ultimate Equipment Other Rules Regarding Books * Players should use ONLY the books as their basis for learning and research. * Only THEN is the wiki allowed. It is to be a reference, not a primary source. * Also, I ask that players do not read books outside of our allowed books list, as some of them I may have reserved for GM purposes. Meetings Main Campaign * Usually Saturday, between 6-8pm. Sometimes Saturday 10pm-11pm depending on player schedules. Friday sessions can happen in times of extreme scheduling nastiness. Workshop * Friday afternoons. * Workshops can range anywhere from actually getting work done, to hosting mini-sessions, to simply having discussions related to the campaign. * The workshop is unstructured by design, so there is never a concrete schedule, so no guarantee as to what will be covered. Mini-sessions and side-campaigns * As our schedules permit. * Mini-sessions and such are very much in flux. Will update later with more specific guidelines. Campaign Direction * A living, breathing world that allows for open-ended gameplay where anything could happen. ** Aside from special plotlines and such, a fair portion of the campaign is unscripted. This means there are few limiters on gameplay direction, for better or worse. *** (This also means there may be an occasional continuity error. I'll do my best to keep those to a minimum, however.) ** You can do what you like within the world, so long as you're prepared to accept the consequences. * This world has very real danger. I do not intend to use kid-gloves often. However, the danger is not random or gratuitous. Examples: ** You cannot expect that a blood-thirsty terror-beast will only attack the tank, or avoid near-dead characters. ** Conversely, a gang of bandits' objective would be to incapacitate and loot, not necessarily kill. * The campaign features aspects outside of simple combat, including social, political, and moral issues. * Unlike my previous campaigns, this campaign includes a GMPC (GM Player Character). This was one of the original reasons this particular campaign was made. ** I haven't played as a PC in a while, so this'll help me to better see things from a player's perspective, which could prove quite beneficial for the players. ** The way I play my character can be used as guidance for those less experienced at roleplaying, or can give more experienced players a better idea of how they can have their characters act. ** However, unless the situation specifically concerns the GMPC either directly or indirectly, the GMPC will generally sit back, and allow the players to play the game. ** There may be parts in the story where the GMPC will behave more like an NPC for story reasons. * And lastly, there will be times where the rules will take a backseat for the sake of telling a story. ** The rules are just guidelines, and I absolutely reserve the right to unconditionally modify or eliminate them entirely, temporarily or permanently. Player Expectations * Firstly, since we are using roll20, and most all interaction is done verbally, you can do some things to ensure a better experience for all players. ** If you do not already have a headset or headphones+mic, please consider getting one or the other. This reduces background noise and also makes you much easier to hear. * Try to keep focus on the campaign. With only voice communication, it is now much easier to get distracted. We only meet once a week (or less), so lets make our time count! * You are expected to spend a significant amount of time in-character. ** There is some leeway, of course, but stick with it and try to become a better roleplayer. ** In addition, there may be occasional rewards for good roleplaying. * Communicate well with other player characters. ** Players should be able to hold conversations with each other in-character for more than just a minute or two. ** Our voice-only medium might mean you need to verbalize more than you normally would. * More a roleplaying tip, but, try to see in-game events from an in-game perspective, and use your head when making decisions. Actions have consequences. Inaction also carries consequences. * To solve problems, resourcefulness, preparation, and quick-thinking are encouraged, as well as contextual awareness. * Do not use session time as your debate or testing ground. This is not the time to pick the brain of the GM or other players, or to debate rules. Save it for later. ** There isn't a hard line drawn, but if it takes more than a second or two, then it should probably wait until after the session. Special Note: 'How far should in-character be taken?' * IC should be kept up at almost all times. However, there might arise a situation where the overall fun of the campaign may be at odds with a characters decision. ** (A common example being a character splitting from the party for while) * While I can step in as GM and make a ruling, I'd rather leave these situations up to the player. ** HOWEVER, I do ask that the player use their best judgement before going through with such a decisions. ** For these kinds of situations, players should also strongly consider things from an OUT-OF-CHARACTER standpoint as well. * For instance, it may make perfect sense from a character and lore perspective for a character to leave the party due to a great personal tragedy or some such. ** From a gameplay point, this may not be very fun for said player or others. In these situations it is perfectly fine to break character for a bit if it means a better game overall. ** But it is not cut-and-dry at all. In this example, there are pros and cons to consider: *** This could be terrible for the party, as they'd be one man down, and the player would have to roll a new character if he wanted to keep playing. **** It may be breaking character or continuity to ignore said tragedy and continue with the party, but it is certainly allowable in a situation like this. *** However, depending on the circumstances, this could be a great way for a player to have an in-game reason to miss a few sessions due to real-life scheduling issues. * As with any other event, the player will be expected to live with the possible consequences. Conflict Resolution In the event that shit happens. Trivial or otherwise, here are the procedures for various issues that may arise. Before we get to specific procedures, lets go over some stuff that covers near every situation. General Guidelines # Don't sweat the small stuff. I cannot say this enough. We're all here to have fun, so be it a situation, a person, or what have you, the first step is to just gloss over it and simply not let it bother you. # Unless it is REALLY important, or something trivial that can be taken care of relatively quickly, it should probably be saved until after the campaign. # The GM should be the first person you contact if you have any problems, with scheduling, players, rules, the GM himself, or whatever else that may arise pertaining to the campaign. I'm able to be contacted by PM on discord at pretty much any time. With that out of the way, lets cover specific areas. I have a problem regarding rules, mechanics, or other in-game things. * As per the guidelines above, If it looks like it's gonna be a head-scratcher or a rule-debate situation, this should probably be discussed outside of a session. * That said, anytime afterwards shoot me a message and I'll be glad to discuss it with you. I have a problem regarding another player, or would like to discuss something about another player. * This is really important: This kind of conversation should be between the you and the GM ''only. ** The campaign is a very social experience, therefore these topics need to be handled with care. * We can then decide where to go from there, and hopefully resolve things between all involved. I have a problem regarding GM decisions, the way an event unfolded, the way the campaign is run, etc * Let me know, I'll be happy to discuss it with you. I'm not perfect, and I really appreciate feedback, positive or otherwise. Just try to keep it constructive ;) * However, do be aware that some things are just going to be a certain way (particularly in regards to the points raised in the Direction and Expectations sections). ...and there you have it! Look below for the signature section. Signatures To sign, log into your account, edit this page using the '''Classic Editor', and insert four tildes ~~~~ after the previous signature. Kosyne (talk) 00:32, October 24, 2015 (UTC) __NOINDEX__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__